Free Pass
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: However, as she was passing by the corridor, she heard ladies talking and laughing loudly on one of the classrooms."Haven't she realize her place? Usui Takumi is filthy wealthy bachelor! Why settle for a lame, cruel and poor one? I don't understand!"


**FREE PASS**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>My first Maid-sama fanfiction! Please support me by leaving reviews, it would be really appreciated!

* * *

><p>"<em>It's<em>_ so funny how the people who know the least about you, have the most to say."_

* * *

><p>It was a normal afternoon school day at Seika High School. Everybody was in their usual business: studying, eating, playing pranks, laughing, joking and gossiping with each one another. The evil president was doing her usual afternoon school rounds. She was checking everything to make sure all is going well around her.<p>

However, as she was passing by the corridor, she heard ladies talking and laughing loudly on one of the classrooms. Hearing that her name is involved, she put her ear closely at the door, just enough to hear them clearly.

"She is not beautiful…"

"…so true! President is way too much plain-looking!"

"She acts violent too!"

"Usui-san should have made a very wrong choice going out with her."

"Maybe she let him drank a love potion so that he could fall for her…"

"Or maybe she threatened him like she always does to the students not following the school rules!"

"Haven't she realize her place? Usui Takumi is filthy wealthy bachelor! Why settle for a lame, cruel and poor one? I don't understand!"

"I certainly second the motion." And the room was filled with loud laughing sounds.

She immediately left to prevent her heart from aching.

It's been almost a year since they've started to go out. The feelings were mutual. It was a dream come true to be with him and she knows she'll do everything for them not to be apart. She's use to these kinds of comments; she would just ignore it and keep herself busy so there would be no time to think about that kind of matters. But hearing these kinds of statements repeatedly for a year, she knows it's time to think about that now.

"_Haven't she realize her place? Usui Takumi is filthy wealthy bachelor! Why settle for a lame, cruel and poor one? I don't understand!" _

What the girl said a while ago kept ringing inside her head. She felt guilty because every spoken word was true. And it hit her, painfully hard. True whenever they are together, she would surely hit him every now and then for pestering her. She would even tell him to stay away from her a lot of times.

She's hurting him every moment they are together. And she has not realized it yet until now.

"_Why me?" _

She has no clue on what Usui have seen in her. She never wonders until just now. What have she done to deserve him? Why did he choose her instead of many wealthy, beautiful ladies in Japan? Why her?

"_Maybe he has grown weary with me."_

Maybe he's exhausted with her yelling and attitude and of course, being thrown away.

And maybe she should do something about that.

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock in the evening and Misaki just got home from Maid-Latte. She was running a high fever which she felt just a moment ago, maybe because of too much stress. Her boyfriend is not around, he was running some errands out of town and is expected to be back today at his condominium.<p>

All lights were off as she enters the house. She goes to the kitchen and she saw a paper on the table. She sighed heavily as she absorbs the message of the note. Suzana is staying at a classmate's house to finish a term paper while her mom was asked to accompany the family she's been serving for years to an out of town trip. There was also a post message at the note in capital letters obliging her to bring Usui in the house to have some company.

"_Usui…"_

Her mind kept replaying the conversations she heard earlier at the school, and it really bothers her.

She weakly went up to her room and lay on her bed. She dialed his phone number quickly so as to have not second thoughts on what she was planning to do. After five rings, the phone was answered by Usui's cheerful voice.

"Miss me Misa-chan?"

"Are you back already?" She asked. He was taken aback by what she said. She would usually say things like 'shut-up pervert' or anything like that.

"Yes. I just got back a minute ago. Is there any problem Misaki?" He knows it. She has a problem. It is obvious with the way she talks.

"_Is there any problem Misaki?"_

Why does she keep doing that? Making him miserable and worrying about her?

"Uhm, none. So how was your trip?" She tried to change the topic.

"It's fine." He knows she have something to say to him, and he's in no mood to talk about the boring trip anyway.

"Listen Takumi." She paused for a while and mastered all her courage to go on.

"I am giving you a free pass for a week." She breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to let the words come out of her mouth. Usui's jaw dropped.

"It means that you're free to go wherever you want with whomever you want –any girls-, without being guilty and without me being angry about it."

Her heart terribly aches just imagining him with other woman. Tears were falling silently from her eyes.

"I guess we should not see each other for a week then… I'll wait for you. Come back to me soon, I love you Usui." He did not get a chance to say his thoughts because the line went dead. He tried calling her back but the sim was not inserted to the phone.

He's definitely going to do something.

* * *

><p>It was now midnight. Misaki's eyes were swollen because of the non-stop crying. She was in the kitchen cursing the many bruises she had gotten when she fell from the stairs. Her fever is dangerously high. They have no first aid kit at home because it costs too much. And that is her current problem now. She doesn't have any medicine at home to treat her fever, and she can't even afford to buy one because she has zero money left in her pocket. Added up to that is the food – she's been searching the whole kitchen to look for some digestible things when she found out that there was none, none at all like her money.<p>

After a while of thinking, she decided to go out the park to get some fresh air. She grabbed her jacket and put it around her. She got out of the house and locked the door. Then slowly walks to the park.

Of course there was no one around as she reaches the park. Who's crazy enough to go out of the house at the wee hours of the night? She's the only one.

She weakly sits on one of the swings. She set her eyes on the overlooking town of Japan. It was breath taking, seeing all the nights and the bright moonlight with shining stars.

She put her feet together and hugs them towards her chest as her body sways with the light swinging of the chair.

She was actually feeling worse now. Her body aches all over and she was damn cold. She closes her eyes and breathed deeply, savoring the moment.

As she was drifting to sleep, she heard his voice.

"Misaki…" Usui called her gently as he approached her closely. She shot her eyes open.

"What are you doing here alien?" She blurted out in a small, tired tone and closes her eyes again.

As he closes the distance between them, he gasped and widens his eyes in shock.

"Holy shit. What happened to your forehead?" She shot her eyes open again and slowly touches her forehead. There was blood, a lot of blood that she had not noticed. Maybe it was caused by falling off the stairs. He quickly but gently put away her hand to examine the injury but as she touches her hand, he can feel the boiling heat of her skin.

"What the hell is going on Misaki?" He forced her eyes to shot open and to look at him straight in the eyes. Worry was written all over his face.

"Don't… don't waste your time with someone like me…" she blurted out.

"That's it." Usui ran out of his patient meter. He bandaged her forehead with his handkerchief and forcefully carried her back to her house.

* * *

><p>He placed her on the sofa at the living room just near the kitchen. He hurriedly got blankets from the closet and put it around her. He had seen the empty medicine box at the table, the empty wallet, the note and the mess at the kitchen and with that evidences, he instantly knew what happened.<p>

He called someone from his phone and with just a snap; there are groceries and medicines at the kitchen table, a lot of it. He bandages her wounds gently.

He woke her up after he cooked some soup.

"W-here did… it come…from?" she asked weakly.

"I had it delivered here. Come on, eat up. I'll help you sit." He put his strong arm around her shoulder to support her.

"No. you eat…it. That's your…money. I don't…deserve…"

"I'm holding my temper. Don't overdo it. Now sit and we'll talk about this tomorrow." He answered sharply and authoritatively.

She hesitated but as soon as her eyes and his eyes made contact, she instantly obliged upon his commands.

* * *

><p>Misaki woke up from a good sleep. She saw her boyfriend beside the sofa, he's sleeping and he's face was close to hers.<p>

She smiled as she reached his face and trace her fingers around his perfect features.

"_Oh how I loved this alien."_

Right away, her hand was caught on his tight grip. He opened his eyes to let out his curious gaze.

"So can you please explain what happened last night?" His tone was serious.

"Obviously, I was sick. That's why." She sighs.

"What about the free pass thing then?"

It took for her a moment to answer.

"I… I was thinking that you might have grown tired of me, I mean with all the screaming and cursing and slapping that I do to you…"

"And…?" He smirks.

"And to be honest, I think I just realize my place." She sighed again and looks at him pitifully.

"I'm no match for you Takumi. You are perfect in every way, very skillful and intelligent, handsome and most of all you are damn rich. And me? I'm just a plain looking, lame, good for nothing, poor creature… Why did you choose me?" His grip on her loosened as he stared at her with piercing eyes.

"Don't… don't look at me like that, please." She pleaded.

Suddenly, he crashed his lips to her.

"Don't ever think like that!" he almost yelled. "Don't ever insult your self…" he looks at her straight to the eyes.

"Falling in love with you was beyond my control." He held her hand and put it on top of his chest. She felt it beat fast.

"My heart is like this whenever I see you, it never stops." He kissed her hand.

"So ask my heart why it beats like this only to you and not to the ladies whom you think are perfect for me." Tears of joys suddenly came from her eyes. This time, she held his hand and brought it to her chest.

"My heart beats like that too whenever I'm with you Takumi." He smiled.

"That's what you called perfect for each other." He leaned in again for another kiss.

* * *

><p>It was another morning at school and Misaki and Takumi are on the way to school hand-in-hand.<p>

"Let's have dinner together, ne?" He asked her as he smirks.

"You're supposed to be using your free pass! It is still valid."

"Oh but I'm using it. I'll have a wonderful week with my girlfriend."

"Why me?"

"Are we at that question again? The free pass states that I can spend my week with whomever I want and whenever I want. Right?" The expression on her face was like 'oh-no' as she blushed from his words.

"Now, I want to spend that free pass with my girlfriend. The one who grant me the free pass also states that she will not get angry on me on whatever I do." His smirks widened.

"So I suggest we go to my place and have an enjoyable night together. Yes?" She blush a thousand shades of red as she heard him. She slaps him hard on the shoulder…

"YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN! I'M TAKING BACK MY FREE PASS!"

He chuckled at her reaction, grabs her by the waist and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>They<em>_ say real girls ain't never perfect, perfect girls ain't never real.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE! :)<strong>


End file.
